warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluestar1776
Hi Hi! My name is Minnowclaw and I just wanted to welcome you to the wiki! If you have any questions feel free to ask!--*Minnowclaw* 19:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Welcome, Bluestar1776. :) Like Minnowclaw, I'm just here to offer my help if you need any. Also; please remember to sign your messages by typing four of these: ~ Thank you, --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 00:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Chartart. Here you go . I use GIMP. -- Darkhallows isn't logged in. Oh my gosh, that's amazing! I'm not very good at them - I'm fine until you get to the sunlight on the fur thing. Lol. Do you think I could make charcats in Paint Shop Pro? -Bluestar1776 22:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Very Odd Question Ok, this is a weird question. I need help doing the tail on tortoiseshell apprentices (short hair). There just isn't enough room. Any suggestions? --Bluestar1776 22:43, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Re:Help! :Just type: . So, for into the wild, you'd type: , then just replace the Into the Wild for other books. Does that help? [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 22:51, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Ok, and how do you put like, "This user loves Ravenpaw" or something like that? --Bluestar1776 22:52, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I am not as good with that type, so just go to someone's page who has it, hit the edit button, and copy whatever you see bewteen brackets that looks like it would come out like that... It's hard to explain what I mean but in their userboxes section just take the one that says something- Ravenpaw. Then copy it- and go to your user page without actually saving their page (so you don't mess it up) then just paste it on your page. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 22:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Charcats Here are your Charcats! I'm really sorry about how long they took - I've been insanely busy. Anyway, just tell me if there's anything I need to fix :) . --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 16:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much! Do you think you could make this one?? I tried and it was too hard for me... Yellowleaf - dark smoky gray she-cat with yellow eyes and one white paw; one leg is a stump due to an accident with a Twoleg monster. She also has a stump for a tail because of the same accident. Long fur. Medicine cat. I can't do the tail and leg. ): Welcome to Warriors Wiki, Bluestar1776! Just wanted to give you a tip: Put your reply on the other user's talk page so they can see it. Hope this helps! --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 17:05, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey, Bluestar! (or Emily - which would you prefer that I call you?) I'm so glad that you're my apprentice. :D In answer to your question, for a white cat, you should use the "highlights" shading rather than "midtones," because midtones doesn't show up on a white cat. Make sure to only shade around the edges, though, or the whole cat will look light gray. Also, I'll get to work on that Charcat. She should be ready for you in a few minutes :) . --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 13:34, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Test Testing signiture... ----[[User:Bluestar1776|Bluestar1776User Talk: bluestar1776 19:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Re:Well.. My apologies, but there's no sense in keeping her up. She can't be approved if you put her up on the talk page until April, when FE comes out, and you can only keep your current projects for two weeks before they're removed, so another user might have a chance to work on them. That's just how the system works. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'-san']] 22:49, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I love the names! Especally Clouddapple. Really cool. Thanks! By the way, i have some names for you, Featherfall, Dovefeather and Lavenderheart. Check out my story, Cats of the Wild: Four Prophecies on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. It has nice names too, but don't steal them!! --Honeyrose34 18:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Charcats and Siggy Hey, Bluestar. Sorry about how long it's been taking me to reply to all of yiur messages - I've been ''really busy. First of all, here's Yellowleaf: . Just tell me if there's anything that you want fixed. :) And sure, I'll comment on Snowfur. Once again, I've been really busy. I've been neglecting my duties as a senior warrior and a mentor :( lol. Last, of course I'll help you with your siggy. If you would just leave what you want it to look like (including color, background color, fonts, links, etc.) on my talk page, I'd get to work on it. :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 13:27, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Here's your siggy! I♥Ravenpaw''Talk'' Just tell me if there's anything you want fixed. :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 00:25, November 26, 2009 (UTC) please please, can i do leafpool????please?????everyone is stealing my chararts!!--*Ivy jingle jingle!!* 04:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Testing Christmas Siggie --ISnowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Is here!']] --ISnowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|Leaf-bare'Is here!']] --I♥Ravenpaw''Talk'' Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare']] is here!]] Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] Re:Jayfeather We try and go for consistency as much as we can. So, yes, you would need to do the style of tabby stripes that Jayfeather as an apprentice has on his image. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 22:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, she's beautiful! Thank you!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Do you wanna be friends? Sign my friends list if so. MERRY PURRY CHRISTMAS (I am going to get you a present) What do you want? BlacktailLeave me a meow:) 00:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Do you wanna be friends? Sign my friends list if so. Do you want me to make you a Charart for Christmas?:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sure! I don't mind at all!!!--[[User:Mousetalon|':) Jingletalon']] Christmas is on the way!!! 01:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re:Christmas Present A pale blue-gray she-kit would be nice, with some snowflakes on her fur. :) Thank you for offering. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 16:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) She's beautiful. :) The only thing I see is, being picky, that the ear pink should be a touch darker and less lavender than pink. You did a great job on her. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 17:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Only that the shading could be blurred some more. But if you're using pixlr, I realize that the blur tool is not all it should be. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 17:26, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Chararts I've left comments on both chararts. Stormfur looks awsome!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 01:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:Minty Actually, the definition of a queen is any she-cat pregnant or nursing kits. If you look on page 309 of Outcast, Stripes tells the Tribe the rogue group will respect their borders if they leave their queens and kits alone. It's a universal term in the warriors books. The reason Sasha didn't have one was at the time her image was made she wasn't a queen; just a she-cat. Her queen image will be made in due time. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 21:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) About Me Hi! I see you've stumbled upon my page. Feel free to browse. (: Merry Christmas from Holly the medicine cat and her friends Peppermint and Snowflake! (Holly has no relation to Hollyleaf...) Name: Emily Nicknames: Em, Emmie, Bluestar Age: Not tellin'! Country: USA Hair Color: Light Brown Eye Color: Hazel (brown/green)